someone i used to know
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: same song, different pov. BABE HEA in all chapters jomo isnt happy AT ALL dedicated to TWO GUNS AND A KNIFE
1. Chapter 1

SOMEONE I USED TO KNOW

Now and then I think of when we were together

_**Especially reliving the time I took you behind the tasty pastry case**_

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

_**Hmmm come to find out you meant when you were with Ranger**_

I told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

_**No more balls to the wall sex, you had numerous excuses for me**_

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness

_**Being turned down by you just seemed to fit our relationship; it was better seeing you though than nothing**_

Like resignation to the end, always the end

So when we found that we could not make sense

Well you said that we would still be friends

_**I was a fool to believe you, but I took what crumbs you said as the truth.**_

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

_**Just how many times was I putting myself through this?**_

_**A lifetime to have you in my life at all.**_

But you didn't have to cut me off

_**Seeing that wedding ring on your finger, knowing it was HIS not MINE, sent me over the edge.**_

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing

_**You looked right thru me, as if I wasn't there.**_

I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

And that feels so rough

_**How could you do that to me?**_

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records

_**I picked up the bottle of pills, along with the whiskey**_

And then change your number

Guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_**To take away all my pain**_

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believin it was always something that I'd done

_**What could I have done different?**_

_**Not yelled?**_

_**Not arm flapped?**_

But I don't wanna live that way

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh

_**I had to end it once and for all.**_

_**You were someone I used to call cupcake**_

_**Someone I thought I could spend my life with**_

But you didn't have cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)

I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

And that feels so rough

(oh)

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect you records

And then change your number (oh)

Guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody that I used to know

Somebody (now your just somebody that I used to know)

That I used to know

Somebody that I used to know

Somebody (somebody) (now your just somebody that I used to know)

That I used to know

_**All these thoughts were swirling in Joe's mind as he drank even more that night, swallowing all the pills; thank goodness Terri was there to save him…..**_

I used to know

That I used to know

I used to know

Read more: GOTYE - SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW LYRICS

_**This is dedicated to TWO GUNS AND A KNIFE….**_

_**Series of pov using this song….not mine**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Now and then I think of when we were together

_**Ever since high school; I wanted to be Mrs. Joe morelli, who wouldn't want to be?**_

_**Well, Stephanie Manoso is one who wouldn't want that name.**_

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

_**Turns out you were talking about Stephanie and the tasty pastry, right?**_

I told myself that you were right for me

_**He was perfect for me, and I for him**_

_**In high school I was the cheerleader**_

_**He was the captain of the football team.**_

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

_**I couldn't wait for him to return from the navy…but then**_

You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

_**I had to let him go, he had Stephanie in his life when she was 16…and he walked away….**_

So when we found that we could not make sense

Well you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

_**I went on with my life, working for my uncle Vito; life was good.**_

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing

_**But you came back; and I thought we had a real chance at life together.**_

I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

And that feels so rough

_**Even though she hit him with that big ol' car, broke his leg; he always came back for more from that girl now a woman.**_

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records

_**Stephanie brought Joe in when he was FTA and the cycle started all over again.**_

_**On and off.**_

_**Off and on.**_

_**You stayed away from me; I thought you were someone I used to know and to love; who was my future?**_

And then change your number

Guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_**Oh sure, we still used to see each other.**_

_**Sex.**_

_**Lonliness.**_

_**Bodies meshing together.**_

_**But.**_

_**That's not enough.**_

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

_**Breaking dates with ME; and then I 'happen' to be in the area and see you sitting there all alone when looking through the window. **_

But had me believin it was always something that I'd done

_**Terri was tired of this 'bob misses you' crap**_

But I don't wanna live that way

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

_**Joe stalking the Manoso family; Stephanie and Ranger all the time**_

_**Joe couldn't get over the fact Stephanie erased him out of her life like a child erases**_

_**Their mistakes on a chalkboard**_

_**Morelli was a 'mistake in her life,' she had told Terri.**_

_**A "horrible mistake" and that Stephanie 'regretted every moment of her life she wasted on him'**_

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh

But you didn't have cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)

_**Terri saved Joe that night he took the pills and tried to drown his sorrows; and this is how he repays her?**_

I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

And that feels so rough

_**That's why the next time**_

'_**Bob missed you' **_

_**Was said**_

(oh)

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect you records

And then change your number (oh)

Guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_**Terri took her Glock with the silencer on it and shot Joe morelli right between the eyes**_

_**Now he was someone SHE USED TO KNOW.**_

_**Dead.**_

Somebody that I used to know

Somebody (now you're just somebody that I used to know)

That I used to know

_**Damn that felt good.**_

Somebody that I used to know

Somebody (somebody) (now you're just somebody that I used to know)

_**Wasn't her fault.**_

_**He left for 'assignment' Angie was told.**_

_**Never to be seen again.**_

_**Her uncle's clean-up crew cleaned up the house on Slater Street perfect.**_

That I used to know

Read more: GOTYE - SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW LYRICS

_**Once again, for two guns and a knife per your list**_

_**Once again, not mine.**_

_**Chapter three will be on Monday morning….have a good weekend.**_

_**Hugs, Margaret.**_


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

**She had enough and kicked him to the curb; he had brought enough drama the folks would be talking forever about him.**

**He made sacrifices to live with her.**

**Rented out his house on Slater Street just to move in with her.**

**He had his room **

I told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

**He just didn't want to be alone; himself for company is the reason.**

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

**She agreed, she was lonely as well.**

**With only one other person in the house,**

**He was welcome to stay as long as he wanted.**

You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

So when we found that we could not make sense

**It started out over some bread, can you believe it?**

**It was HIS turn to do the shopping; hell he was off that day, was it too much too much to ask for him to go to the deli and get dinner rolls?**

Well you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

**Both sighed at the decision she made; he argued about it.**

**She never changed her mind.**

**At all.**

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing

**Yes, he tried.**

**He really did.**

**He sacrificed it all for her.**

**And what did she do?**

I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

And that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records

And then change your number

**Deciding to give up on him, was he really worth all the talk that was going on?**

**She was tired of her phone ringing over his behavior now.**

**Each day phone calls were made to her house.**

**So she decided to end it once and for all; she was tired of hearing, 'do you know what your son, Joe did today?**

**Out of the house he went; having to give up his old bedroom, back to living alone.**

**Tired of hearing the gossip about him never giving up on Stephanie Manoso, Angie Morelli had enough.**

**Still pining away for someone he used to know.**

Guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

**Joseph used to be the apple of her eye; now he was a love sick fool,**

**A joke of a man.**

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believin it was always something that I'd done

**So Joseph moved back into his own home, displacing the renters he had.**

**Since it was Anthony his brother, he wasn't missing out on much anyway.**

But I don't wanna live that way

Reading into every word you say

**It was just a room swap after all; Angie took him back, letting him have Joe's old bedroom.**

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on someone you used to know oh-oh

**Joe never accepted the fact that Stephanie was now a married woman.**

**Married to someone who was everything Joe was NOT.**

But you didn't have cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)

I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

**Ranger was always with Stephanie, since Joe wouldn't give up the dream.**

and that feels so rough

(oh)

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect you records

And then change your number (oh)

**Staring mournfully over her picture, thinking of what he lost**

Guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

**But he never really had her in the first place.**

Somebody that I used to know

Somebody (now your just somebody that I used to know)

That I used to know

**Joe used to be someone, a police detective**

**A friend to those that knew him**

Somebody that I used to know

Somebody (somebody) (now your just somebody that I used to know)

That I used to know

**But that all changed, when she moved on with her new life, leaving him suffering alone.**

**Now, even his mother kicked him out.**

I used to know

That I used to know

**What's a man to do, but go on with his life as rejected soul?**

I used to know

Somebody

Read more: GOTYE - SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW LYRICS

**A/N not mine. Again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Now and then I think of when we were together

**He couldn't believe he was running away.**

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

I told myself that you were right for me

**He thought it would be forever when he got his new home.**

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

**Being ignored, time after time.**

You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

**Even though they were together,**

**They weren't really.**

So when we found that we could not make sense

Well you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

**It was time to hit the road**

**He waited until he was alone.**

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing

**And escaped.**

I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

And that feels so rough

**Through the door.**

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records

**He ate everything he could find, who knows when he would find his next meal.**

And then change your number

Guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

**But he knew where he was going,**

**It was going to take him awhile, but his freedom was **

**Right around the corner**

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

**Never to be ignored again, he was on his own 'mission' to find happiness**

**In his life.**

But had me believin it was always something that I'd done

**Ah, he finally recognized where he was**

**His dream had come true, and his destination was within **

**Sight.**

But I don't wanna live that way

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

**Running up to the doorway, he was finally home.**

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh

But you didn't have cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)

I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

**Yes; Bob Morelli was finally home.**

**In front of the Rangeman Building.**

**Leaving Joe to fend for himself.**

**Alone.**

**Miserable.**

**Much like he made Bob.**

**Song is someone I used to know**

**By Gotye.**

**Bob needed a shout out…**

**A/n not mine…..all done for two guns and a knife.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The ending of a dream.**

Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

**Some suspected what was really going on with them.**

I told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

**That's why he made the call; it was better over the phone, than in person.**

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

**If he looked into their eyes, he wouldn't be able to go thru with it.**

You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

**It was a secret affair after all; even though his wife was getting suspicious**

So when we found that we could not make sense

Well you said that we would still be friends

'**We can't see each other anymore.'**

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

'**Please don't call or come by the office anymore, I won't let you in'**

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing

**It was hard to let go of this love, the kind of love that comes around once in a lifetime;**

I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

And that feels so rough

**But it was for the best. After all, he was a married man.**

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records

And then change your number

**Making a clean break, he did change his number after calling his 'friend'**

Guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

**Who was just now a nodding acquaintance.**

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believin it was always something that I'd done

**He really tried hard in that relationship, hanging up the phone.**

But I don't wanna live that way

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh

**But, being married and having a public job he was forced to end it once and for all.**

But you didn't have cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)

I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

and that feels so rough

**Folks were watching him all the time; his wife was asking questions about the smell on his shirt and his underwear.**

(oh)

Somebody that I used to know

Somebody (now your just somebody that I used to know)

That I used to know

**Which is why Vinnie Plum made the call to Joe morelli; it was time for them both to walk away; their bromance had to end once and for all.**

Read more: GOTYE - SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW LYRICS

**A/n once again not mine.**

**Once again done for two guns and a knife; as per her list we discussed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It was done and they could all breathe easier.**

Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

**Cutting him out of their lives, everyone thought they were doing the right thing.**

**Joe was a joke; still pouting he never got the girl.**

I told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

**Morelli had wanted to make a career change; his job was a dead end and since he was walking traffic beat, his humiliation drove him to be a desperate man.**

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

**Everywhere he went, he saw the couple of his nightmares.**

You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

**The Manoso family was everywhere in Trenton.**

So when we found that we could not make sense

Well you said that we would still be friends

**Jogging in the park while he walked Bob.**

**At Pino's only this time, she ate a salad along with her husband.**

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

**Sporting a pregnancy belly to boot, right along with her smile that lit up the restaurant. **

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing

**He wanted to go and talk to them, to apologize about the stalking he was doing.**

**But his restraining order kept him away for a whole year it was in place.**

I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

And that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records

And then change your number

**Not even being able to call her on the phone, she had changed her number as well as her last name.**

**Never being a Morelli like he dreamed.**

**She was a Manoso like he feared she would be.**

**Why else did he hold on?**

**It was tough giving up the dream.**

Guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

**It was time for a change; hell everyone left him, why not?**

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believin it was always something that I'd done

**How bad could it be, what he was thinking?**

**He never should have thought how low he could go….even lower he found out.**

But I don't wanna live that way

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh

**So, he called her friend about a new job; one he thought he could take to the city.**

But you didn't have cut me off

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)

I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger

and that feels so rough

**But when he was met with laughter over his idea,**

**His mental anguish became too much for him.**

(oh)

Somebody that I used to know

Somebody (now your just somebody that I used to know)

That I used to know

**And Joe Morelli gave up on his life completely,**

**After being turned down**

**For his idea.**

Somebody that I used to know

Somebody (somebody) (now your just somebody that I used to know)

That I used to know

**Joe **_**thought he was calling**_** Sally Sweet and for his change in career he was asking for lessons on how to become a drag queen/cross dresser.**

I used to know

That I used to know

**His humiliation complete, instead of Sally's number, he had dialed the police station and was being broadcast all thru the offices of every employee.**

**Never paying attention to what they were saying on the phone he just kept up with his idea; and that's how everyone knew at Trenton Police Department, that Joe Morelli was someone they used to know.**

**And like.**

**Just not now.**

**Or ever again.**

I used to know

Somebody

**Hearing the laughter in Eddie's voice, he found out about the wrong number he dialed….he just couldn't go on.**

**He left a note.**

**And took off for a different town, never to be seen again.**

**Ok….that's it, everyone left Joe….A/n not mine…..**

**Thanks for reading along,**

**Hugs….**

**Margaret.**

Read more: GOTYE - SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW LYRICS


End file.
